


Van Helsing

by Dragongoddess13



Series: The Cinefile Collection [7]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), Van Helsing (2004)
Genre: F/M, Van Helsing AU, leonard is the princess, sara is van helsing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-27
Updated: 2018-09-27
Packaged: 2019-07-18 10:29:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16116551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragongoddess13/pseuds/Dragongoddess13
Summary: “Bless me father for I have sinned.”“Yes, I know. You’re very good at that Ms. Helsing.”





	Van Helsing

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally supposed to be part of 13 days of Halloween movie Challenge but I realized the other day that I have other stuff I have to work on so I'm just going to post all the stories I have finished here instead.

Van Helsing

Captain Canary

xXx

“Bless me father for I have sinned.” her voice was low as she leaned into the wicker partition. 

“Yes, I know. You’re very good at that Ms. Helsing.” was the immediate response, the wicker partition window sliding up with a disappointed click. How Cardinal Hunter always managed to accomplish this, Sara had a feeling she would never know. “You broke Westminster’s Rose window.”

“To be fair, Hyde’s the one that went through it, he’s the one that broke it.” Sara replied.

“And who sent him through it.”

“Well I didn’t push him.” she defended. 

Hunter sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose. “I would wish you a day in hell for that, but you would probably enjoy the break.” 

Sara smirked. 

“Don’t get me wrong, your very good at what you do, we can’t argue with your results, but your methods… you attract far too much attention. The wanted posters alone.”

Sara rolled her eyes. “You think I like being the most wanted woman in Europe? If you don’t like it, why don’t you and the order do something about it.”

Without warning, Hunter reached forward and pulled down a leaver, sending the confessional chairs spinning until they faced the back. The back walls slid open, bringing them out at the top of a wide set stone staircase. Below them sat a massive chamber where men and women worked diligently, bustling around far beneath the streets of the Vatican. 

“Because we do not exist.” Hunter continued leading the way down. 

“Then neither do I.” she replied following him. They wove through the chaos, dodging sparks from the smelters and grinders in blacksmith row and found their way to the platform at the center of the underground compound. 

“Do you remember what you were like when you came to us, Sara?” Hunter asked as he shuffled through the stacks of ancient scrolls and boxes of slides. 

“Unfortunately.” she muttered in reply. 

“You were farrell, barely human. The clergy was considering an exorcism. But for reasons we don’t fully understand you came through, you calmed and now the work you do for the brotherhood is tantamount.”

“If I remember correctly, you swore you would help me regain my memories. Help me figure out who I was before this.” she replied. 

“And I promise you, Sara, I have not ceased in my pursuit on your behalf. Which brings me to your next assignment.” he gestured to the projectionist and a map of Eastern Europe was projected. “We need you to go East, beyond Romania, to a small accursed province known as Transylvania. This land is terrorized by all sorts of nightmarish creatures and it is their king that we must vanquish.”

“Dracula?” Sara questioned as the old portrait of the man came up. 

“Formerly known as Damien Dahrk, he is an evil the likes of which you have never faced before.” Hunter explained as the slides continued to roll. “The story begins 450 years ago, when a knight named Snart the Elder swore to God that his family would never rest, nor enter Heaven until the beast was slain. They have not succeeded. Fast forward to today, his ancestor, Lewis Snart, King of Thieves has been missing for over a year now, presumed dead. Now all that remains are his children, the eldest, Prince Leonard and his younger sister, Princess Lisa. If Leonard and Lisa are killed before Dracula is slain than nine generation of the Snart clan will never enter the gates of St. Peter. This family has sacrificed everything to protect our Eastern borders, we can not let them slip into purgatory.” 

“So you’re sending me in to hell after all.” 

“In a manner of speaking. Four hundred years ago, Snart the Elder made a pilgrimage here and he left this.” Hunter explained picking up a silver stake off the table. He showed it to her, grabbing at an unseen corner and pulling until an old piece of painted leather unrolled. “The Latin translates to ‘In the name of God, Open this door’. And then, the reason I believe this mission will be important to you, there’s an insignia.” 

Saying it outloud was unnecessary, she’d already seen it. The symbol embossed on the bottom edge of the leather was the exact insignia carved into the ring she had been wearing, that she still wore, when she crawled up the steps of the Vatican five years previous. 

“I think you may find the answers you seek in Transylvania.” 

xXx

“Did you bring Hyde back or did you kill him?” Jefferson “Jax” Jackson, Monk of the order, asked her as she approached his work bench. He was overseeing an experiment, instructing another member of the clergy to assist him. He didn’t give her the chance to respond. “You killed him didn’t you. That’s why they get so annoyed with you, you know. When they tell you to bring someone back, they don’t mean as a corpse.”

“Someone’s in a mood.” Sara muttered. “What have you got for me?” 

Jax moved around his work bench, picking up various items and shoving them in a bag. “Crucifix, silver stakes, silver bullets, rings of garlic, wooden stakes just in case, holy water.” he picked up the bag and dropped it into her arms without warning. Her attention, however, was focused on a rack of newly forged swords. 

“Why can’t I have one of those?” she asked. She smirked at the blacksmith. “Stunning work, Father.” he smiled briefly and went back to hammering a new blade.  

“You’ve never fought a Vampire before, have you?” Jax questioned. 

“No, but how much different could they be from everything else. They all die the same, extra crispy.” 

Jax cringed, puttering off to another station. “No, they don’t. A vampire is nothing like a warlock, for example. My granny could kill a warlock.” 

“Jax, you’ve never been out of the abbey, how would you know.”

“I read.” he said, reaching for a flask and carefully squeezing out a single drop of viscous liquid. “Here’s something new for you.” with the flick of his wrist he sent the liquid flying igniting an explosion when it landed and startling the various religious leaders working around him. 

“What in Allah’s name is wrong with you!” 

“Everyone’s a critic.” he turned on his heels and walked off, Sara close behind. “This is my latest invention. It’s gas powered.” he continued pulling a crossbow off the next workbench. Sara grinned, tossing the bag she’d been carrying on the table and taking the crossbow. 

“Now we’re talking.” she said, examining it. Jax picked up two extra spools and stuffed them in the bag. 

“I also have this for you.” Jax continued, handing her a mechanical orb. “It’s compressed magma from Mt. Vesuvius. I’ve mixed it with pure alkaline from the Gobi desert. It’s one of a kind.”

“What’s it for?”

“I don’t know, but I’m sure it’ll come in handy.” 

“How do you not know what it does, you made it.”

“I didn’t say I didn’t know what it does, I said I didn’t know what it was for. What it does is create light equal in intensity to the sun.” Jax explained. “You can use it for various things, use your imagination.” 

“No, I’m going to use yours, you're coming with me.”  

“What! No!”

“Cardinal Hunter has insisted you keep me alive for as long as possible.”

“But I’m not a field man!” Jax exclaimed, watching her walk away. “I don’t want to go to Transylvania!” 

xXx

“Your reputation precedes you, Van Helsing.” Leonard Snart said, looking down at her in her place on the church steps. She should have known she’d hit the ground running on this one. 

No sooner had they arrived than the villagers had made it clear they weren’t welcome. If that wasn’t bad enough the Brides of Dracula attacked the village, taking everyone by surprise. She’d told the Prince and Princess to stay out of the way, but she should have known better than to think they would listen.

Apparently, despite all evidence to the contrary, killing a Vampire was frowned upon here. Even when you were trying to save the Princess of Thieves and her brother from them. 

“She killed a bride!” someone in the crowd had yelled.

“Isn’t that a good thing?” Jax asked confused.

“Vampires only kill what they need to survive.” a rather gaunt looking fellow replied. “One or two people a month. Now that you’ve killed a Bride, they will hunt for revenge.”

“Is it like this everywhere you go?” Jax asked. 

“Pretty much.” Sara replied, she hadn’t risen from her seat on the church steps, content to watch and listen, to wait. The crowd took a step closer and she made to draw her pistols, stopping them.  Her obvious willingness to fight, seemed to be the only thing keeping the villagers from rushing her. 

“What name should I carve on your tombstone?” the man asked.

That was when Prince Leonard had stepped forward, his sister on his heels. Her name lit fear through the crowd and they backed off a bit more. 

“She’s the first person to kill a vampire in a hundred years. I say that’s earned her a drink.” Lisa spoke up. 

Sara sighed, getting to her feet and slinging her crossbow over her shoulder. “Do me a favor, both of you stick close. The Vatican wants you two alive and I can’t protect you if your running off half cocked.” 

“Always so charming.” Jax muttered, leading the horses off after her. 

“I know that look Brother.” Lisa whispered harshly, as they turned to follow her. 

“What look?” Leonard questioned. 

“The look on your face right now.”

“And what look is that?” 

Lisa rolled her eyes. “You know exactly what look. Be Careful brother, a woman like that would eat you alive.”

Leonard smirked. “You say that like it’s a bad thing.” 


End file.
